


Messes and Failures

by gracious_ghost



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Tears, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracious_ghost/pseuds/gracious_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta dei fill Gallavich per gli event del gruppo facebook "We are out for prompt".<br/>***<br/>Nei giorni così – leggeri, incontaminati – Ian non aspettava la sera per farlo con Mickey; si levava le scarpe appena oltrepassata la soglia di casa e si donava alle braccia di Mickey, dovunque egli fosse – se ai fornelli o sotto la doccia non aveva importanza. E facevano l’amore abbracciati.<br/>Erano quelli i giorni buoni, quando Ian sentiva il “ti amo” muto di Mickey sin dentro le ossa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence is a bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di HollyMaster: Ian ha smesso di parlargli ma Mickey non sa il perchè

«Ancora non ti sei stancato di questo gioco del silenzio del cazzo?», sibila Mickey a denti stretti, sfidando con lo sguardo il Gallagher che, sdraiato sul letto a fissare il soffitto, non accenna a proferire parola.

«Io ti dico che ti amo e, _cristo_ …», impreca, mordendosi il labbro, incapace di continuare la frase. Ian solleva appena un sopracciglio, ma non dice nulla, non lo guarda nemmeno. «Che c’è, ti hanno strappato la lingua? Potresti anche mandarmi a fanculo, per quanto m’interessa». Entrambi, però, sono consapevoli che l’ultima parte della frase costituisce una bugia: a Mickey _interessa_ , anche più del dovuto.

Ma, si sa, il Milkovich non è un santo e la pazienza non è propriamente il suo punto forte; aspetta ancora qualche minuto, scrutando torvo la figura imperturbabile di Ian, poi farfuglia qualcosa d’incomprensibile – ma sicuramente una bestemmia, Ian ci scommetterebbe – e si risolve ad alzarsi dal letto, facendo sollevare di qualche centimetro il materasso, ora libero dall’ingombro del suo peso. Ian torce appena il volto in sua direzione e stende il braccio, a sfiorargli la manica della maglietta; Mickey si volta, inevitabilmente attratto dall’effetto che quelle dita gli provocano, pur se attenuato dalla trama del cotone che si frappone all’unico punto di contatto tra i loro corpi.

«Te l’hanno mai detto che parli troppo, Milkovich?», sussurra Ian, avvicinando il polso di Mickey alle labbra e cominciando a baciare ogni frammento di pelle che incontra, man mano che si sbarazza del tessuto superfluo. E, all’improvviso, a Mickey non importa più che Ian resti in silenzio.


	2. Again and again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Rosa D.V.: -Vuoi davvero farti uccidere per questo Paese di merda? Sei un vigliacco, stai solo scappando. / -Sono un Gallagher, scappare quando le cose di mettono male è nel mio DNA

Mickey lo guarda fare la valigia – ancora –, lo osserva mentre getta alla rinfusa magliette spiegazzate e pantaloni mai stirati in un borsone di terza mano – ancora. Si aggrappa alla sigaretta fumata a metà, copre la superficie della stanza con falcate nervose, gli occhi che oscillano da Ian alla valigia – ancora.  
«Vuoi davvero farti uccidere per questo Paese di merda? Un Paese che ci vorrebbe ammazzare? Sei un vigliaccio, stai solo scappando», impreca, mordendosi le labbra. Ian non solleva la testa da scarpe e camicie e non può vedere gli occhi tristi di Mickey, le mani irrequiete e sudate di Mickey, la bocca contratta di Mickey. Ian di Mickey non vede mai niente.  
«Sono un Gallagher, scappare quando le cose si mettono male è nel mio DNA», risponde, e poi tace, ché quella maledizione gli fa male più di quanto vorrebbe ammettere.  
Stringe i pugni, Mickey, ma rimane in silenzio, ché essere un Milkovich o un Gallagher non cambia niente, la merda è sempre la stessa.  
«Non hai niente da dirmi?», lo sfida Ian, un sopracciglio alzato e il borsone già in spalla.  
Mickey vorrebbe dirgli: ti amo.  
Vorrebbe dirgli: non andare.  
E invece non dice niente – ancora.   
Il “resta” gli rimane sulle labbra – ancora.  
L’amore taciuto che si porta dentro gli squarcia il petto – ancora e ancora.


	3. Straight into your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Rosa D. V.: Mickey non dice "Ti amo", preferisce l'azione alle parole, il problema era farsi capire +   
> Prompt di Little RedBird: "Walk in the front door, drop my keys, Take my shoes off and go Straight into your arms".

Non se ne contavano molti di giorni buoni, in quel periodo. Spesso, Ian era talmente stordito da tutte le medicine da accasciarsi sul divano in salotto come un fiore appassito sul suo stesso stelo; le palpebre pesanti si donavano il riposo che avevano agognato per tutto il giorno, e le ciglia lunghe gli sfioravano le guance, sollevandosi appena a ogni respiro. Mickey lo guardava dormire dalla poltrona di fianco, il posacenere fumante accanto e la mano a massaggiarsi le tempie; di tanto in tanto, si alzava e gli passava le dita tra i capelli, o gli auscultava il cuore, o gli controllava i sospiri, quasi a verificare che si ripetessero secondo uno schema preciso. Non gli sussurrava mai di amarlo, preferiva compiere quei piccoli gesti che gli sembrava parlassero molto più di quelle due parole vuote – ma Ian dormiva sempre, e si perdeva sempre tutto. Ecco, quello non era un giorno buono.

O, ancora, c’erano quei giorni davvero brutti – talmente di merda da fare invidia a tutto il South Side – in cui Ian scattava, scattava e basta. Poteva essere il sapore della cena di Svetlana, o un pianto di Yevgeny, o la tv che non voleva saperne di funzionare, e tanto era sufficiente; il viso di Ian si contraeva in una smorfia di furia – e _dolore_ , perché di quel dolore che ti scava il cervello non ce ne si libera – e il mobilio della casa – o, più spesso, il volto sofferente di Mickey – assaggiava i suoi pugni. In quei giorni, nessuno dei due arrivava mai a letto; Ian trascorreva la notte fuori, Dio solo sapeva dove, e Mickey lo aspettava nel portico, un occhio chiuso e uno aperto, perché sapeva che, a ogni alba, Ian rinasceva, e chiedeva ammenda.

Però, a volte, in quella quotidianità disperata, brillavano alcune perle rare. Ian sorrideva, magari per una visita inaspettata dei suoi fratelli, o perché il sole era sorto in un modo diverso, quel giorno, e Mickey si beava di quelle labbra distese. Nei giorni così – leggeri, incontaminati – Ian non aspettava la sera per farlo con Mickey; si levava le scarpe appena oltrepassata la soglia di casa e si donava alle braccia di Mickey, dovunque egli fosse – se ai fornelli o sotto la doccia non aveva importanza. E facevano l’amore abbracciati.

Erano quelli i giorni buoni, quando Ian sentiva il “ti amo” muto di Mickey sin dentro le ossa.


	4. Take those lips away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Little RedBird: "Take, o take those lips away"

Mickey lo sapeva sempre, quando Ian era sporco dell’odore e del sapore di altra labbra. Non aveva bisogno di baciarlo, per avvertire una presenza straniera e oscura ad appesantire e ad allontanargli quella bocca.  
«Chi cazzo era?», imprecava, a denti stretti e con il pugno già pronto per frantumare la prima cosa che gli capitasse a tiro.  
«Non so di cosa tu sia parlando», rispondeva allora Ian, sempre così, sempre con quel tono di voce arrendevole e fiacco, sempre ad occhi bassi, sempre con le labbra serrate.  
«Non prendermi per il culo, Gallagher», alzava la voce, Mickey, incurante delle urla di Yevgeny o delle proteste di Svetlana. Ian sollevava la sedia con uno stridio assordante, e si murava in camera, lasciando Mickey fuori, tentando – con quel gesto infantile – di cacciarlo dalla sua mente.  
A quel punto, arrivavano i calci di Mickey sulla porta, le spallate contro lo stipite, le urla veementi. Potevano passare ore intere così; a separarli, solo centimetri di legno sottile.  
Poi, Ian crollava a terra, la schiena appoggiata alla porta, la testa fra le mani e le lacrime sugli zigomi. Allora, Mickey si fermava e ne imitava la postura, dal suo lato della soglia.  
«Porta via le labbra di quel tizio da me, ti prego», lo implorava Ian, e faceva scattare la serratura.  
Mickey non se lo faceva ripetere mai due volte; si precipitava dentro e lo divorava di baci, lì, sul pavimento, facendolo sanguinare e gemere, fino a quando quella bocca tornava unicamente sua.


End file.
